Understanding
by godestiny
Summary: Because Sasuke and Naruto understand their own reasons, pg-13 for now


**Understanding**

Rate: Pg-13 for mild language

Summery: Because Sasuke and Naruto understand their own reasoning

Destiny:he-he yea I know I've been gone for a while my apologizes though I can't tell you my excuse of why I wasn't updating.

Gaara: More like you don't have a plausible excuse

Destiny: GAARA! *drool*…wait yes I do

Gaara: *lifts non-existing eyebrow*

Destiny: how do you do that?

Gaara: that's not an answer…

Destiny: you asked me a question?

Gaara: *stare* ….

Destiny: right on to the disclaimer: I own nothing, nada, zippo, zero you get my drift daddy-oh!

…..

Chapter 1-My hope Is You

Years, it had been years since the last time he had seen the raven. Years since he had looked upon those dark eyes.

'No that's not right those deep dark pit of darkness have been replaced long ago by those creepy cold eyes the color of fresh blood'

The raven still looked the same as when they were younger, the same creamy pale skin if only with more scars, the same lith form though more difined by the years of hard training, just as light and faster...and even deadlier.

'Fricken duck-butt had to be taller than me too'

He knew that others wondered why? Why he still chase after the Uchiha after all these years? They wondered was it because he looked so similar to the Sasuke he once knew? Or was he so stubborn and didn't know how to give up?

He knew the villager, his friends, Kakashi-sensie and even Sakura-chan had long since givin up on returning the Uchiha.

He could still remember the trecherous words that came from the pink haired kunouichi that left him stunned and feeling betrayed. It had been some years back, they had heard of sightings of the last Uchiha and Naruto had taken off without waiting for his teammates. He had found the Uchiha making his way across sound towards the west with his misfit followers. It had started like any other time they had crossed paths, he would shout and insult Sasuke telling him he'd drag the uchiha kickin and screaming back to Konoha no matter what.

'Che and the damn bastard just kept staring at me with that blank expression, frickin ass probably didn't even blink'

Then they had fought, kicks being blocked punches connecting with flesh kunai scattering everywhere as the battle became more ruthless and the clashing power increased with every blow. In the end Sasuke had limped away again leaving naruto laying unconcious on the battle field with a broken body. It had taken the anbu 3 days to find and return him to konoha, spending 3 weeks nursing 3 broken ribs, a shattered leg, and multiple internal bleeding not to mention the many bruises and cuts littering his tan skin.

'Ah and all those bumps on my poor head from that damn old hag and her lectures because and I quote "my idiotness" *grumble* and I thought Sakura-chan was studing to heal people not cause them more damage'

It had been on one of these days as he lay resting in the hospital that Sakura had visited him with flowers from ino's family flower shop that it had happened. It had started like any other day they would talk, laugh and Naruto would say something to accquire a new bump on the head. Though before Sakura-chan left she hesitated her hand reaching for the handle of the door. The medic-nin had not turned around to look at him but spoke with her back to him in a soft yet firm voice. The scene had reminded him of a day long ago with a similar incident, and then he was shaken out of his memory by her words of betrayal. "You can stop now Nauto...It's been years I…we have to accept Sasuke-kun is not the same he's not coming back, it's okay to give up...please Naruto just stop...It's enough now...it's enough" She had walked out then leaving him speachless, he hadn't known what to think then...he knew she hadn't ment anything bad just looking out for him but now he didn't care.

'It doesn't matter what any of them say, I don't care if Sasuke is diffrent or what he's done I won't let him go'

He understood now the reason why he never gave up, why he continued to chase after the shell of the person he once knew. It wasn't for the good of konoha, it wasn't even to keep the promise he made to Sakura-chan he did it for himself.

Because at some point in his life Sasuke had become everything, He was his most precious person the reason he trained to become stronger, his best-friend, his rival, his family he was everything.

'I will never give up...if I do I'll fall into nothingness...I'll loose everything, I'll loose myself and I really will become the Kyuubi'

So no matter what he would keep trying to bring the Uchiha back he needed the other to stay with him he would give anything do anything for that.

'Even give up my dream to become Hokage, because Sasuke is more important than dreams...because Sasuke is my hope'

…

Destiny: walla there's the first chapter of my new fic sorta it's really only ganna be 3 or four chapter long, longer too this is just a intro to the story and maybe someone will die not sure kinda making it up as I go.

Gaara: Don't you have a previous multi-chapter story to finish?

Destiny: Do you know the sand-man song? Are you a raccoon or do you prefer panda-man?

Gaara: * psyco-glare* why am I even here if you keep ignoring my questions

Destiny: Gaara is really cute in a creepy-psyco-murderous sort of way, ne well tell me what you think, until next time ja ne!

Gaara: sulking in a corner


End file.
